


Midnight Meeting

by cootpancake



Series: Pancake's Starbucks Sippy Cup [12]
Category: Paladins: Champions Of The Realm (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathing/Washing, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Hot Spring, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Post-Coital Cuddling, Water Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:21:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22265530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cootpancake/pseuds/cootpancake
Summary: Jenos discovered a hot spring near the Resistance camp, he decided not to tell anyone since he would rather keep the secret to himself for now, just so he can keep the hot water to himself for as long as possible. Such beauty like his own is not easily maintained after all.But Buck gets curious, since he was ready to meditate but couldn't find Jenos, so after snooping around in the forest in hopes of finding the god, he stumbles upon the hot spring. And seeing the god without his robes makes him want to do more than meditating.
Relationships: Buck/Jenos (Paladins)
Series: Pancake's Starbucks Sippy Cup [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1274375
Kudos: 20





	Midnight Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> im bringing sustenance for all my horny hoes out there
> 
> 'The one where Jenos bathes instead of meditating with Buck so big boi goes looking for him and naked Jenos is hotter than this water'

Jenos folded his robes and laid them down next to the hot spring, placing his mask on top of the pile as well as a wooden bowl filled with oil next to it. He tentatively touched the water with the tip of his toe, slipping his foot below the surface as he let out a satisfied sigh. He could already feel the rejuvenation just from touching the hot water. His slight movements disturbed the still water, the droplets as he lifted his foot were all he could hear in the dead silence of the night.

He hadn't told anybody, not yet anyway, that there was a hot spring not too far from the Resistance camp grounds. Jenos refused to tell anyone just yet so that he could savor a few moments of privacy and relaxation for once. Meditation didn't count, meditation is different because of his religious views. Whereas soaking in a hot spring finally gives his mind a rest from all of the stresses he may be enduring from all the war that's been going on around him.

With everything in the Realm seeming to keep the god busy, he never found the time to properly bathe himself. Sure he maintained his hair every night but fully soaking himself was a luxury that seemed to have slipped away from him in all the throes of war. But coming across the hot spring must have been a blessing from the Goddess of Oceans, Tides and Rapids herself, giving the stressed and tense star god a chance to properly wind down for once.

Sinking further into the spring, Jenos sat comfortably with the water up to his shoulders. Steam gently caressing his face in calm clouds and winds. The hot water ran through his entire being, warming his blood and skin as well as letting his muscles loosen up under the steaming influence.

Rocking his body forward slightly, Jenos tipped his head backwards into the water. Letting his blue silken waves be doused in steaming water, he sat up, reaching for the wooden bowl and to dip his fingers in the oil inside of it. The god ran the oil through his hair with delicate strokes, it was a simple concoction of water with fibres and essence from fruit that grew on the trees. It was nothing special but it did it's job perfectly, both in scent and effectiveness.

Tilting his head back into the water, Jenos let his body be enveloped in the hot water and moonlit atmosphere. It was in those few moments of silence he realised he could hear movement in the forest. His head perked up, but he wasn't worried, it was probably just a rabbit or fox that happened to be close by. But it wasn't until the sounds started getting closer to him that they started sounding like footsteps with every passing moment.

As much as the god wanted to move, he was so comfortable that his body refused to budge. So all he did was stare into the forest opening where he could hear the sound. He could see a large shadow approaching the moonlit hot spring, Jenos braced himself for embarrassment. Even if he decided to move now, it would be impossible to get dressed in that short of time. Or if he decided to quickly flee, he would be leaving his robes and mask behind. Both of those options were a no-go.

It took a few suspenseful moments before Jenos shakily exhaled, never mind, he knew who this was.

"Oh, hey! 've been lookin' for ya' everywhere so we..." Buck exited the forest waving an arm, he was excited to have found his boyfriend but his sentence trailed off when he glanced down slightly and realised that said boyfriend was wearing no clothes.

"...can meditate." Buck slowly finished off his sentence, ending with a thick swallow in his throat. He glanced down at the god's small figure, his robes really did his body no justice, they were just much too baggy on his frame. They didn't show off any of his slim waistline, nor did they show the perfect curvature of his ass into his thighs. But now that the god wasn't wearing any clothes, Buck was about to have a big problem. And Jenos could tell.

"I would have informed you about the change of plans but I am much too comfortable to move. However, I would not be opposed to you joining in me, the water is pleasantly hot." Jenos glanced up, from sitting in the steaming water all his body had heated up. And by all of his body, he really meant _all_ of his body.

Swallowing thickly again, Buck began to nervously shed his clothes, throwing them haphazardly next to Jenos' folded ones. Once he was sufficiently unclothed, he stepped down into the steaming water next to the god. Sitting with his back against the edge, he pulled Jenos' back into his lap and rested his chin on the god's shoulder.

Feeling quite bold, Jenos started shifting his ass against the other's half-hard, that of which he only assumed came from ogling his naked body. He could hear Buck's breath hitch from behind him, so he kept moving. The god could feel his cheeks start to burn, but he tried to make it seem like he wasn't moving on purpose.

Jenos was about to slow down his movements, slightly afraid that his advances were too forward, but Buck ended up grabbing onto the god's hips and rutting with purpose. Breaths shaky and movements rushed, but Buck was only focused on the man in his lap.

Feeling particularly bold, Buck reached his hand forward to feel at the inside of Jenos' thigh. He felt the god quiver slightly under the calloused hand, inching closer and closer to the others rousing cock. Slipping his hand around the god's dick, he started slowly pumping, finding a steady rhythm.

"Ah- okay... You may go faster if you- _oh god.."_ Jenos shifted, his voice dripping with lust. Rocking forward slowly into his boyfriend's hand, feeling his body lose control under the tender and soft touch of his significant other. 

Taking the words Jenos had said, Buck sped up his pumping rhythm quite a bit. The god fell forward slightly out of the new wave of pleasure that had attacked all his senses. His vision was turning slightly blurry and blood rushing to both ends of his body, if it rushed any more then the god might get head rush.

The water wasn't particularly good lube, but it it was slippery enough to be an okay substitute for the moment. Every jerk of Buck's arm sent the water moving in waves, with his arm moving faster it was creating heavy ripples and splashes on the surface of the hot spring. Paired with small shifts of Jenos' body that rocked against the waves with every stroke to his burning erection.

"If you do any more then I'm going to-" Jenos stuttered slightly, but he kept himself as calm as possible. At those words Buck released his hand from the god's cock, letting all of the build up die out. The god let out an audible whine, he turned his head around and shot his boyfriend the dirtiest look.

"I wan' this to go for a lil' longer... I wanna... I wanna fuck you..." Buck moved his hand from Jenos' weeping cock to wrap his arms around his waist, rocking the god back and forth slowly in the water to soothe him.

"I- Okay... Alright... There is a bowl of oil next to where my robes are, use it since I don't want to be too sore for the next few days." Jenos shifted to make himself comfortable in Buck's lap, preparing for what was about to come when he heard moving from behind his body. Buck reached over to the oil set down next to the god's robes and smothered his fingertips in it's slippery embrace.

"It's not gonna work too well 'cause you're under water but it'll have to do." Buck gave no further warning once he dipped his slippery hand under the water, oil clinging as best as it could to his fingers without washing off. He prodded at Jenos' tight entrance, slipping a single finger into his hole all the way up to his first knuckle. The god's breath hitched in his throat, adjusting to the strange feeling of fullness.

After a moment of adjusting, Buck starting pumping the finger in and out of Jenos' ass, letting the hole stretch to the size. It didn't help that Buck had naturally large and calloused hands, each knuckle was large and protruding. Once he deemed the god stretched enough he slipped another finger into the wet heat, feeling Jenos squirm and start to rock himself against the appendages. 

A few long moments of rocking later, Buck poked at Jenos' hole with another finger, the second easily slipping into the tight heat. The oil and the wetness from the water creating perfect friction and stretch, the god's body practically on fire, whether it be from the hot spring water or the burning from his prostate he couldn't tell.

Retracting his fingers from the hole, deciding only after two fingers that the god was sufficiently stretched. That and he was impatient.

Jenos screwed his eyes shut when he felt his boyfriend's hard member prodding his ass, teasing the entrance with the tip with very little pressure. Buck let his impatience get the better of him and after readjusting and getting a good grip on the god's waist he thrust up into the hot wetness.

" _Oh- ah shit..._ 'm gonna say you feel really good..." Buck softly rocked himself back and forth, letting Jenos adjust to the extreme stretch. The god let out shaky breaths and puffs every few moments, feeling his boyfriend's cock throbbing inside of his walls.

It was after some dragged out rocking that Buck pulled backwards and slammed himself back into Jenos' ass, picking up the speed for a smooth yet quick thrusting motion. The god met the rhythm as well by pushing back in time with the pace, letting his hips move on their own in time with every thrust. The stretch was burning and the god let himself be speared open on the other's cock.

The pace became ruthless and waves were moving in the water at such a rough level, Buck had moved one of his hands to grab onto Jenos' wrist instead to pull him back into his lap. Their breaths were synced with every thrust, Jenos feeling as if water was finding it's way inside his as well and only serving to create more stuttering friction inside of him.

Every time Buck dragged his cock out of the god's hole, it had Jenos on edge for when he would slam all the way back in. Every last bit of pain had melted away, leaving only the purest form of human pleasure. Jenos could feel his dignity and self-control slipping away, his eyes were starting to roll into the back of his head and his tongue was threatening to loll out of his mouth to just rest on his bottom lip. The god's body became putty in Buck's hands, pliable and melted, easily tugged around as his mind was only throbbing with thoughts of the mind blowing pleasure.

Both men were coming incredibly close to finishing, but Buck paused, he reached one of his arms to Jenos' front, gripping his cock at the base to pull all his pleasure to a screeching halt. Jenos whipped his head around backwards, biting his bottom lip and restraining a suppressed whine. He turned his gaze into the water, now too embarrassed to ask for what he wanted.

"You and I both know what ya' have ta' do," Buck tugged Jenos arms backwards so that his chest was flush against the god's back, whispering into his ear to get him to shiver slightly.

"But... I don't..." Jenos shifted, he sounded meek but he had a burning desire to say the words he needed to get what he wanted.

"You're gonna have to, otherwise 'm just gonna go." Buck held onto Jenos' wrists but his grip went slightly slack, a sign that he was ready to let go at any moment.

"Wait... please stay... I... please don't go I- I want you to finish me... please..." Jenos started slowly rocking himself back and forth in Buck's lap, the man was satisfied with his pitiful pleads and released his iron grip on the other's cock. He allowed the god to start pulling his body up again to slam it back down on his cock in search of completion since his hands were pulled back.

Starting to push and thrust in time with each other again, the two became almost erratic when they both got close to finishing. The water was kicked up like a storm had struck and Jenos started letting out moans like his life depended on it, almost uncontrollable but with his dignity being swept away in the waves he couldn't find any reason to care.

Both men's vision went white for a moment, all movement coming to an immediate stop. Jenos reached his end, spilling cum out out into the water that was slowing to a stop. The god's inner walls tightened which caused Buck to be pushed over the edge and spilling himself inside of the god's ass.

There was a moment of silence, just breathing and panting. Buck pulled out, pulling Jenos back into an embrace and leaning over his shoulder, nuzzling himself into the crook of the god's neck. The warm water hugged the both of them in it's calming embrace, the two's libido starting do die down and being placed with fuzzy romantic feelings bubbling up in their chests.

"I cannot believe you... I let you and I engage like rabbits and now you are just going to hug me as if you forgot making me beg at all." Jenos brushed the new intimacy off sarcastically, exposing his neck more to let his boyfriend rub himself along the skin.

"Mmm... yeah but, just wanna make sure you know I love ya'." Buck kept nuzzling himself into his boyfriend's neck, a small grin making it's way onto his face. He felt satisfied after being completely spent and the die down let him realise that he really loved the person in front of him.

"You have no reason to remind me because I love you too." Jenos leaned back for a moment before turning around to meet his lover's gaze with his own soft sultry eyes. He moved forward slowly to press their lips together. It wasn't a kiss of desire, it was kiss of passion, of love and of heart. It lasted what seemed like an eternity, only being broken when Buck pushed back and looked down at his own fingers and saw how wrinkled his fingertips were.

"I should probably get out, not like I was plannin' on bein' in here anyway." Buck stood up and stepped out of the hot spring, reaching for his clothes on the edge.

"Hmm, if you would like to move our meditation to tomorrow then we could arrange that instead." Jenos leaned over the edge of the hot spring on his elbows, looking up at his boyfriend as he dressed himself.

"Sounds pretty good to me."

**Author's Note:**

> heads shoulders knees and toes and you be here watching these hoes
> 
> disguSTANG
> 
> jk i love you all


End file.
